Venemous
by PixerFlower
Summary: When Amber Trace gets adopted by a stranger, her interesting family bloodlines are revealed and she shows ties to demons of the past.
1. Diaries Keep Us Close

(OC)Amber Trace's POV:

Life is pretty quiet.

The orphanage has food, water, and some rubbish games but nothing that interested me the slightest. I don't really have any friends, except for some newborn baby named Lynn.

The only reason she is my friend is because she can't talk or criticize me. I assume when she is old enough to speak, she will hate me- but that's besides the point.

I have agreed to myself to keep this diary going. It's not much of a diary, because nothing ever happens, but it keeps me occupied.

I found this empty little book inside the toy chest. I took it and stole a quill and some ink from the orphanage library. The book itself is very tatty. With frayed string, and yellow streaks on the back it isn't the most ideal place to write your feelings down.

The younger kids are provided with toys and dolls, whereas me and the other older kids get nothing more than gruel and water. They have to realize that we are bored straight!

Miss. Dottie, the maid, stops by to check on us now and then but even she seems lonely. I don't-

I heard the door creak. I pushed away the quill and bottle of ink (as girls weren't supposed to write) and sat completely still on my flat bed.

The door completely opened and to my horror I saw Miss Prim.

Miss Prim was the leader of the orphanage. She was stout and short, and she wore a nasty shade of purple lipstick. She was also rude and inconsiderate.

She held a grim expression on her face, and grabbed me by my ear. Without a word she pulled me away from my vacant room.

With the diary tucked under my coat, I obediently followed Miss Prim to the main office.

Soon after waiting, I see a woman with textured black hair and a wicked evil grin through the windows.

She was wearing a rather mystical outfit and she was holding some kind of long pointy stick.

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Alright. Alright. I've been scheming this one up in my head for months. I'm finished editing the second chapter, which will be out soon :) It's fairly long compared to this! I really hoped you guys like this little starter chapter to this series ;)**

**BTW- I NEED CHARCTERS!**

**Make up your own death eater!**

**NAME-**

**CHARACTERISTIC DESCRIPTION-**

**HOW LOYAL ARE THEY TO VOLDEMORT-**

**AND ARE THEY RELATED TO ANYONE ELSE IN THE HP SERIES-**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO SUMBIT**

**LOVE YOU**

**-PIXI **


	2. Mothers and Death Threats

OC Amber Trace POV:

I was patiently waiting in the quiet eerie room.

I continually peeked through the window and stared at the mysterious woman. Miss Prim was having her sign a mountain of papers. The woman looked up and stared back at me. She had dirty teeth and knotted hair, but who was I to judge. I looked down at my thumbs. When I tilted my head up again, I didn't see them anymore.

I turned around and saw the waiting room door slowly open. Miss Prim stayed outside as she does in most introductions, as the strange lady slowly walked towards me.

"Well aren't you pretty.'' She said, her lips forming a quirky smile.

I had never been called pretty before. I had long brown hair that was straight as a stick. I was pretty skinny and limp, but I was nowhere near pudgy. I had small lips and hazel eyes.

But still, not pretty.

"You can call me Bella. I haven't really tried this mother thing, but I'm sure well get along. I'm also sure you want to get away from that troll" She said nodding in Miss Prim's way.

I sensed attitude. I liked it.

"I doubt we'll get along, but you can't be worse than her." I responded crossing my arms.

"Great. What are we still doing here? Lets go!" She perked.

I rolled my eyes and exited the room. After a few more signatures, Bella told me to wait outside. I hadn't been outside the orphanage in a few years.

Thankful for the opportunity, I ran outside. The cold air slapped me. I loved the feeling, the chills, the snow. I looked around the dingy street, and smiled.

I was adopted.

I was getting the hell out of there.

Bella came out and took me to her car. I sat quietly inside.

The car ride was silent for about twenty seconds.

"So…um why are you dressed like that?" I asked looking at her weird 50's cloak thing.

"Oh, this is just to protect me from the cold" She laughed nervously.

"By the way…I'm not going to call you mom or anything." I said.

"Of course! You just met me. That would be odd" She replied.

Wow, an understanding mother. I think I lucked out.

"Well, we will go out for dinner so we can talk and catch up. I have to go to uh my friends house to pick something up… you'll just wait in the car." She said.

"Are you like picking up cocaine or something." I furrowed my brow.

"Oh god no! I just- I'll explain later." She said pressing her hand on my shoulder.

We drove further down the street. We took several turns. We were quiet for around an hour. I was going to talk, but we had arrived at some house.

It was huge.

I stayed in car, while Bella walked inside. I waited for about fifteen minutes. Then I got bored.

I opened the car door for some fresh air. Within the mansion I heard a high pitch scream bursting through the walls, making me cripple down in pain. It was a girl screaming, and it shook my body and made my brain pulse.

I ran to the door slamming it inward and calling out for Bella.

"I told you to WAIT!" Bella roared pushing me against the highly decorated wall.

She pinned me with such force, I couldn't breathe.

"Ease up Bellatrix. She is scared. She must have heard the mudblood." A tall lady walked through the corridor.

Her appearance was striking. Her hair was sleek black at the roots, and deep brown at the tips. She wore a black leather jacket over a long black tunic with black leggings. She wore grey combat boots and she held a long stick similar to Bella's.

"Don't order me around Aria. I'll rip her head off her shoulders if she doesn't listen." Bella responded.

"I can kill you with the flick of my finger Bellatrix. I'm more experienced and stronger than you. I'll take her to a vacant room- you notify the others. The Lord will want to speak with her." Aria said.

Jesus, everybody needs to ease up with the death threats.

**AUTHORS NOTE- **

**Things are about to get really tricky. Just you wait.**

**PLEASE SUMBIT DEATH EATER CHARACTERS.**

**(LOOK IN MY LAST VENEMOUS CHAPTER FOR THE FORMAT)**

**Sooner they are created, more important they will be **

**LOVE**

**PIXI**


End file.
